1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a windshield wiper arm connector for connecting detachably a wiper arm to a wiper blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, U.S. patent application Publication No. 2006/0117515 A1 discloses a conventional windshield wiper arm connector 13 for linking a wiper blade 12 with a wiper arm 14. The conventional windshield wiper arm connector 13 has an elongated connecting segment 131 that is formed with an insertion opening 133, and a pair of parallel locking tongues 132 that extend longitudinally from the connecting segment 131. The windshield wiper arm connector 13 is connected detachably to a slide element 11 which is coupled to the wiper blade 12 before being connected to the wiper arm 14. When the wiper arm 14 is held in a manner that an included angle between the wiper arm 14 and the windshield wiper arm connector 13 ranges from 10 to 100 degrees, an insertion section 141 of the wiper arm 14 can be inserted into the connecting segment 131 through the insertion opening 133. Afterward, the wiper arm 14 has to be pivoted downwardly relative to the windshield wiper arm connector 13 until the insertion section 141 abuts against a projecting region 134 of the connecting segment 131, while lateral portions of the wiper arm 14 abut tightly and respectively against the locking tongues 132, thereby completing the assembling procedure of the wiper arm 14 to the windshield wiper arm connector 13. However, the abovementioned assembling procedure of the wiper arm 14 to the windshield wiper arm connector 13 is relatively complicated and troublesome.